Zombie Journey
Zombie Journey is a American 3D computer-animated fantasy drama film directed by James Cameron (in his first animated feature) with Steven Spielberg executive producing. It is Lightstorm Entertainment's first animated film. This film was produced by 20th Century Fox Animation, Amblin Entertainment, Lightstorm Entertainment and is distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film was released on July 5, 2019 with positive reviews, with critics praising the film for good animation, Cameron's direction, fitting story and excellent writing. The movie was also a major box office success, grossing over at least $1.300 billion, surpassing the 2013 Disney film, Frozen. The film was nominated a few times and won several awards. Info In an city where zombies reside, heartbroken and grief-stricken zombie girl (Kate Winslet) is adopted by a kind-hearted Phoenix (Leonardo DiCaprio), but when he gets captured, she must save her friend with the help of a sad zombie girl and her pack in this heartwarming tale that will make you cry. Cast *Kate Winslet as Aleia, an grief-stricken and heartbroken zombie girl who was raised by an Phoenix family and the main protagonist. *Jennifer Lawerence as Stacie, a saddened zombie girl who died during a Senior Awards and the deutagonist. *Billy Zane as Frankie, an fun-loving zombie dog. *David Warner as Spice, a half-polecat/half-carcass. *Elijah Wood as Collin, a zombie boy who was shot by a mysterious person. *Ginnfer Goodwin as Alexis, a zombie girl who died during a Seniors Awards for a unknown cause, and the tritagonist. *Jason Barry as Bacon, a zombie pig who assists Will. *Bill Paxton as Will, a cold-hearted and crime-king zombie boar and the main antagonist. *Leonardo DiCaprio as Flight, an Phoenix bird who is Aleia's best friend since her baby times. *Kristen Wiig as Draggie, a zombie dragon. *Amy Gaipa as Stella, a zombie flying squirrel. *Conrad Vernon as Dave, a jawless zombie Velociraptor *Danny Nucci as McPhee Danger, an zombie superhero *Liam Tuohy as Phil, an zombie jawless Velociraptor, and is Dave's chef. *John Ratzenberger as MooMoo, a zombie cow. *China McClain as a zombified version of herself. *Tim Curry as Jojo, the intelligent phoniex More cast soon... Trivia *This film is expected to have most of the cast from the 1997 film also directed by James Cameron, Titanic. *This marks James Cameron's first time that he directed an animated film. *It is the first James Cameron film to be rated PG by the MPAA. *It is also his first film in decades to not have a December release date. **Instead, it was released on July 5, 2019. *The zombified version of Jack and Rose from Titanic makes a cameo appearence. Rating The movie is rated PG for thematic elements, action, peril and mild language. In addition, the movie is rated PG in UK by the BBFC. But, it was rated G in Canada. Reception Critical response The movie recieved positive reviews from critics. It had a "Fresh" score of 89% on Rotten Tomatoes. On MetaCritic, it had a score of 79 of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". CinemaScore reported that the audiences gave the film a rare "A+". Box office Accolades Songs Trailer *Unsteady by X Ambassadors *Rise by The McClain Sisters (TV Spots) Songs *Everything Is Gonna Be Alright by The McClain Sisters Transcript/TV Spot/Trailers Zombie Journey/Transcript Zombie Journey/TV Spot and Trailers Category:Lightstorm Entertainment films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Drama Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:James Cameron Category:PG Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Kenneaf's ideas